Trials in MateClan
by catgurl07
Summary: Hello! My first warriors story so sorry if not good. I accept any comments!
1. Chapter 1

Skyfall padded through the undergrowth, her bushy tail swishing back and forth. She was grieving her lost sister, Leafpaw, who had not survived the previous battle. It was the one which had earned Skyfall her warrior name, but it hardly brought her any joy. Skyfall spotted a thrush and got into the hunter crouch. She heard a twig snap and sat up, her ears pricked. A slimy paw covered her mouth before she could scream.

"Dont move," said the owner of some stinky breath. Skyfall realized she was surrounded by three muscular toms. "Come with us, and we wont hurt anyone," the cat continued. Skyfall nodded quickly, unwilling to let anything happen to her beloved AshClan. The four toms marched her out of Clan territory and led her into a valley with lots of toms. They all looked at her; a few even hooted. A fat gray tom padded forward and said, " Welcome to MateClan. This is a place where toms can mate when they want and with whoever they want. We only had four other she-cats so we brought you here. You cannot leave camp unless to mate or to make dirt. Go to your nest now." Skyfall was shoved to a reed nest lined with moss. With a sigh she curled up and began to groom herself. Several toms passed by and spent a long time looking at her rear end. She snarled at them and they went away. _StarClan, please protect me._


	2. Chapter 2

Skyfall awoke at dawn. The dark sky was streaked with red, and only a faint part of the sun was visible. _StarClan, dont let it be a bad omen! _Someone's fur brushed her tail; Skyfall could tell by the fear scent that it was a she-cat. _Is she trying to escape? _Before she could move, the gray tom who had spoken to her earlier shoved her aside and set off in pursuit of the she-cat. More cats were stirring; as Skyfall looked around a young tortoiseshell she-cat moaned. ''No! Oh, no!'' Skyfall padded to the she-cat, who seemed her age. ''What's wrong?'' ''She left- he's going to get her, its for sure- oh Leaf, I _told _you it was a bad idea, but you wouldnt listen-'' A horrible shriek filled the clearing, and the tortoiseshell sank to the ground. ''He got her,'' she whispered. The shriek ws followed by an eerie crack that split the air; a moment later the gray tom dragged the she-cats's body to the center of the clearing and let it fall ungracefully to the ground. ''This is what happens when you try to escape,'' he growled, eyeing the two young she-cats. Skyfall swallowed hard. _There really is no way out._


	3. Chapter 3

Skyfall, the tortoiseshell (who was called Poppy), a golden she-cat, and a gray tabby she-cat were brought to different clearing and had to stand before the fat gray tom, who inspected all of them. ''You have all never mated before, I presume?'' The she-cats shook their heads. The tom blinked. ''Good. The toms are coming to make their choices Stand still while he inspects you and do whatever he says- unless you want to end up like Leaf over there.'' Poppy trembled, and Skyfall pressed against her side comfortingly. Four toms strode forward. Skyfall didnt like any of them; she just wished she could claw that smug look of their faces, but for some reason she couldnt move. Fear paralyzed her, and her heart beat faster as a scarred ginger tom walked over to her. But he grunted and selected the golden she-cat instead. But relief was not to last; a white tom with ice blue eyes wrapped his tail around her neck and led into some tall grasses. ''Get in a crouch,'' he ordered. Hot fury surged through her and suddenly she found herseld hurling herself at the tom, clawing his eyes, his back, his side. ''YOU-WONT-MAKE-ME!'' she roared. The white tom turned tail and ran, yowling. Skyfall readied herself to chase after him, but suddenly the gray tom exploded from the grasses and pounced on her, his claws at her neck. ''I could kill you,'' he spat, ''but I need you alive, You are going to do a better job tomorrow,alright?'' Skyfall didnt answer. The claws went deeper. Blood began to flow. ''Y-yes,'' she whispered, fear surging through her. The tom released her and stalked off. Skyfall gasped and stood up, her paws shaking, and murmured,'' Fernpaw, if you can hear me, please help to deliver me from this place. I dont know how much I can bear this.'' ''There is no Starclan here.'' Skyfall whipped around at the sound of the newcomer. It was a very dark gray tom with green eyes. He licked his paw and started towards her. ''And I believe its my turn.''


End file.
